Please, Please, Please
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Bruce has never been a lucky man, he's had more bad experiences in his life than most people, no matter how hard he tries he always ends up hurting those around him. For once in his life is it too much to ask that he can have one thing, even if that one thing is Tony's friendship? Fate has a cruel way of throwing a spanner in the works. But this time maybe it's not a bad thing...


A/N: I _honestly_ have no idea where this came from. I was listening to 'Please,Please,Please' by Muse and all of my Bruce feels decided to erupt (because if _ever_ there was a song that perfectly embodies Bruce its this one) and so I started writing some fluffy angst.

Then Boris my pet plot bunny woke up and whispered 'Make it science boyfriends, go on... give it a go.'

So I wrote some Science Boyfriends but nooooo that wasn't enough for Boris he's like 'Smut!... Go on, give it a go.' Never mind the fact I've not written smut in like nearly two years...

This is what happened and I apologise.

Warnings: Foul language ahoy, as well as some homophobic slurs. Also... THAR BE SMUT HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Please, Please, Please.

(Let Me Get What I Want This Time.)

_Haven't had a drink in a long time,_

_See the life I've had could make a good man bad,_

_So for once in my life, let me, get what I want,_

_Lord knows it would be the first time._

_Lord knows it would be the first time._

Bruce hated parties.

Okay maybe hate was _kind_ of a strong word but then again he'd never exactly been subtle when it came to negative emotions. It also didn't help that all the parties he'd been to in the past had been horrendously awkward and embarrassing; further reinforcing the aforementioned negative emotions and that was before the Hulk had even factored into the picture. After the 'Other Guy' had shown up it just gave him another reason to avoid social gatherings like the literal plague, not that he truly felt hard done by that particularly.

So yeah Bruce hated parties as a general rule.

That was why he now stood, champagne glass in hand and completely baffled as to how the _fuck_ he had managed to end up at this little _party_ and Bruce used the word 'party' in the extremely loosest sense of the word.

Oh wait, he did know: Tony _fucking_ Stark.

Tony had wheedled and prodded him into submission, saying it was only a _small_ party and that Bruce _really_ needed to reconnect with the land of the living and that a party was a _perfect_ way to do it. Bruce had eventually caved, one; because he just wanted the billionaire to leave him the fuck alone so he could finally finish the gamma ray calculations he was working on, two; there was only so much of Tony's (he did not think adorable at all, _seriously_, be quiet brain) kicked puppy look he could take and three; well three was something he didn't allow himself to think about because it lead to a frustrated Bruce and _that_ was _never_ a good thing.

So yeah, he'd shown up to this little 'party', this 'small party' that was anything but.

Because to Bruce 'party' meant people crammed into tiny rooms, booze flowing and raucous music, an easy place to escape unnoticed after fifteen minutes tops. Probably less considering Tony's magpie mentality and all the shiny toys and people likely to be there. But this? This, this was a fucking _fairytale_ _ball_ by comparison and it made the physicist want to vomit, from nerves or just the disgusting perfectness of it Bruce really couldn't tell.

He curled deeper into the small alcove he'd found (after Tony had ditched him, the _asshole_), taking a long but tiny sip of the ridiculously expensive champagne. Bruce winced at the bitter taste and tried to let his mind drift away, back to the lab, back to the tower, Kolkata, fuck back to anywhere but _here_.

Therefore it took him a few minutes for him to realise he was no longer alone.

He blinked long and slow like a cat, eyes itching slightly under the contacts Tony had made for him.

"Er..." Bruce started lamely.

The man laughed and flashed him a sugary grin that was so blatantly fake it made Bruce's _teeth_ ache.

"Oh sorry don't mind me." He cooed, voice as saccharine as his sickeningly sweet smile.

Bruce's mind went completely blank and he fought down a shudder of sheer revulsion, he really hated smarmy asshats like that and no he didn't miss the irony that he was living with probably the worst offender; but it was different with Tony.

It had _always_ been different with Tony.

He felt the frown slip on to his face and sighed, now was certainly not the time to be heading down _that_ particular rabbit hole. He placed the glass of champagne down on the small table and rested his chin on his hand, this had seriously been the _worst_ _idea_ _ever_.

"You gonna drink that?" Asshat asked in a snobby tone, motioning to the champagne.

"No, take it." Bruce replied, because if it meant that it got the idiot to leave him alone then he was certainly all for it.

"Thanks friend."

He swooped in and snatched the glass draining the contents in one practiced gulp. It made the physicist want to puke.

"So friend, you're looking kinda down; What's with the face, the missus ditch you?"

Bruce's brain completely short circuited at the question, his frown deepening.

"No." It came out more sullen than he intended and regardless Tony was about as far from Bruce's 'missus' as it came even if it was true the billionaire had ditched him.

Asshat rose an eyebrow clearly not believing him "Okay buddy whatever you say."

The physicist just glowered at the table for a moment before turning his attention elsewhere blatantly ignoring his cubby buddy, his dark eyes sweeping across the dance floor. He heard the tinkle of ice hitting glass over the quiet music and immediately his gaze zeroed in on the source of noise utterly unsurprised to find that it was his friend.

_Of course it's Tony, he's the only one obnoxious enough to order scotch on the rocks at a champagne buffet. _He thought wryly to himself.

The billionaire stalked to the centre of the floor, like a flamboyant lion and raised his hands to his mouth, cupping them the best he could around the tumbler.

"Let's get this party staaaaaaarted!"

In the little nook Bruce supressed the amused snort turning it into a somewhat sniffly cough because _seriously_ Tony's antics should not be encouraged not matter how much he secretly approved of them. However he wasn't the only person with an opinion on Tony's flamboyance.

"Honestly, where does that guy get off?" Asshat's voice was filled with disgust.

"I... Excuse me?"

"Y'know Stark." There was bitterness there "I was wondering where he got off. He thinks that just because he puts on a flying tin suit and saves a few lives it means he can lord it over everyone."

Bruce was _genuinely_ shocked. He knew that quite a large number of people disliked Tony, hell even _Tony_ disliked Tony most days but this was the first time he'd witnessed such animosity aimed toward him and it made something inside Bruce pull taut.

"_Excuse me?!_" He spluttered.

The idiot took this as an affirmative to continue his tirade and not as the warning to stop Bruce had intended it as.

"He thinks that just because he's got daddy's billions in the bank he can do whatever the fuck he wants. That making some fancy fucking reactor will make people forget all about the people he killed making weapons..."

Bruce's vision was tinting green.

"Stop..." He muttered trying to warn the man to no avail.

"...Murdering, profiteering son of bitch...

"_Stop_!.."

"...Should've never come back through that portal..."

"_STOP!‼‼_"Bruce's voice was a deep almost Hulk like roar.

The taut thing inside the physicist snapped into a million pieces as the room fell into a hushed silence that neither man was aware of.

"Now you listen to me you self righteous asshole..." Bruce's voice was still deep and feral but the imminent emergence of the Hulk had been contained "... You have no idea. _No_. _Idea_, What that man has been through and how much he has paid for mistakes that were not made through malice but ignorance, something every person on the planet has done at one point or another. However _unlike_ most people he is trying to atone, to be a better man to learn and grow..."

Asshat sneered at Bruce "Should have figured that you'd be a Stark fanboy, seem the type... Lonely little science nerd."

Bruce couldn't help himself he let out a harsh bark of a laugh because _fuck_ he had to laugh at how people constantly underestimated him.

"Out of all the people in this room I have more right to hate Tony Stark than _anyone_ and yet here I am defending him. So, no, I am not a fanboy. I just know Tony Stark and that he is easily worth ten of you because _you_ wouldn't be willing to lay yourself down on the wire, to sacrifice yourself for the greater good."

The other man looked stunned for a moment but then composed himself.

"So you're not a fanboy; what are you his bitch?" Bruce flushed and immediately regretted it as Asshat caught it, grinning evilly "No, not his bitch but you want to be don't you? Want Stark to bend you over a table..."

"Shut up!" Bruce snarled.

"But even he has better taste than that, a _nobody_ like you wouldn't even register on his radar."

The words were cruel, cutting right to the bone; laying out every insecurity Bruce had ever had in regards to Tony and his (here he mentally sneered at himself)_ feelings_ toward him because as much as he tried to deny it he was attracted, _more_ than attracted to the billionaire. Not that he would had ever acted on his attraction, the risk of harm was far too great and he would never forgive himself if he hurt Tony.

"SHUT UP!" He roared again, eyes flashing green as the Hulk fought him for control.

"_Fag_got!"

The world seemed to slow to an almost crawl as Bruce reacted to the statement; and it _was_ Bruce, he discovered with startling clarity, as his still pink fist collided with the mans jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. It appeared the Other Guy figured Bruce had this covered, leaving him to deal with it and wasn't _that_ just a complete mind fuck on top of this whole situation?

It was with that moment of startling clarity that the physicist came to another realisation.

The whole room was still silent.

Cautiously, as if afraid to know the answer, Bruce turned his head toward the rest of the party-goers and found to his deepening horror that every single one of them was watching him. And smack bang in the middle of them was Tony, a carefully schooled look of neutrality on his face.

_Fuck!_

_Ohfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

Bruce's mind screamed at him because he had never intended for _anyone_ least of all Tony himself to hear any of that. He had just reacted to the douche-bag, not thinking about the consequences and boy shouldn't he have _really_ learned his lesson about impulsiveness by now Bruce?

"I... I..." He stuttered helplessly, trying and failing to not catch Tony's gaze.

The billionaire's face was still an impassive mask but there was something, something dark and unreadable in his eyes that set Bruce's teeth on edge.

_He fucking hates me, hates how I think of him._

That single lone thought was enough to break what little self restraint Bruce had left and without even thinking about it for a second he ran.

An hour or so later found Bruce in his apartment at the tower, hastily shoving items into his worn duffle and mentally cursing just about everything. Why, _why_ had he allowed himself to be so impulsive? He _knew_ nothing good ever came of it and now he had irreparably damaged the one good thing that had come out of this 'Avengers' clusterfuck. He supposed he should be grateful that he'd managed to keep a lid on the Hulk, the thought of the beast almost being unleashed at that little soiree was yet further proof at why he had to leave and not because he dared not face Tony.

At least not _entirely_ because of that.

It seemed however the man in question had other ideas.

"Doctor Banner, Sir is requesting access to your quarters."

Bruce _froze_.

"No JARVIS, don't let him in."

There was a very pregnant pause before the AI responded, his computerised voice a tad more clipped than usual, disapproving almost.

"May I inquire as to _why_ Doctor?"

Bruce grimaced, not appreciating the third degree from JARVIS of all beings.

"Because I asked you not?" He snapped back, teeth gritted.

Again there was a pause before the AI replied and this time he sounded annoyed.

"Sir is being most insistent Doctor, shall I open a channel and you can tell him yourself of your reasons."

_Oh that little shit._ Bruce mentally growled not really appreciating being manipulated but at the same time a little impressed at JARVIS's guile and ability to do so. Tony's voice sounded over the intercom and Bruce stilled, stopping his packing.

"Bruce! I swear to Odin I will break this door down if you don't let me in within the next two minutes."

The physicist sighed and ignored him staring down at the shirt clutched between his fingers, clenching and unclenching them reflexively.

"I would comply with Sir's request Doctor Banner..." JARVIS cut in sounding a little apologetic "I believe he is serious."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Open channel..." He took a deep breath "... Tony, stop, you're not helping things."

There was a snort of disgusted laughter and Bruce felt his heart shrivel inside his chest at the ugly sound.

"Not helping things? Bruce you haven't even given me a _chance_ to help with things! You're so set on pulling your lone wolf act that you haven't even bothered to talk to me about this whole situation!"

"There is no _situation_ Tony, just drop it and let me leave in peace." He shot back, sounding more assured than he felt.

"No situation? _No situation?_ You, not big green, you knocked a guy out cold defending, of all things, my honour and then fled before I could even thank you I might add, which is rude by the way because isn't even an inadvertent damsel supposed to reward their rescuer?"

Bruce couldn't have stopped the snort of laughter even if he'd wanted to but it was a short lived moment of frivolity as reality once again shattered his world view.

"Tony..."

"No, no Bruce, you do not get to run off to wherever-the-fuck-istan without me at least getting a chance to thank you... And to hopefully talk you out of running but y'know baby steps."

The physicist groaned and rubbed at the crease in his temple, hoping to offset the migraine that was forming. He couldn't do this right now, it was too raw, too messy to sort through and communicate correctly. If he talked to Tony now he'd destroy everything that had built between them and he just could not allow that. Better he disappear for a month (or ten) and let everything (including his feelings for his friend) cool off.

"Go away Tony." He said with finality.

There was a sigh over the intercom.

"Right I'm sick of trying to play nice and reason with you, so fuck reason."

Bruce was confused for a moment by the statement before a familiar whine filled the air and JARVIS was rather hurriedly advising him (in a panicked tone he hadn't been aware the AI possessed) to move away from the door. He barely jumped back in time before the repulsor blast went off, splintering the door into a hundred pieces. Bruce starred in wide-eyed, shocked silence for about three seconds before he gathered his wits and strode toward the door, ready to tear Tony a new one or leave; whatever opportunity presented itself first.

"Well that could have gone a little better." The billionaire muttered, coughing slightly from the dust of the ruined doorway.

"An understatement, Sir." JARVIS shot back, clearly unimpressed.

Tony glared at the ceiling, still coughing and waving his arm to clear the dust. "Quiet you traitor. You're the one who wouldn't open the door."

"May I remind you Sir that you are the one who wrote my privacy protocols."

Bruce took advantage of the distracted and bickering Tony and made a beeline for the door, satchel clasped tightly in his hand. He didn't make it far. He'd barely made it two steps into the corridor when a warm strong hand had clamped itself around his wrist and refused to budge no matter how much Bruce tugged and twisted.

"Tony... Let. Go."

The billionaire pouted "No."

The physicist sighed in response, again testing the grip on his wrist. "Tony, I don't have time for this. I have a flight due in less than two hours and I need to get to check in... We both know that me staying was only temporary and if tonight proved anything it's that I've over stayed that welcome. I don't want to hurt anyo..."

The rest of the sentence was swallowed as Tony used his grip on Bruce to spin him around, pin him against the nearest hard surface and kiss the living daylights out of him. The two broke apart moments later for air, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

"Tony, wha-what the hell?"

Tony just smirked "Damsel, reward, all that jazz. Plus it actually got you to stop and listen to me so that's a bonus."

The physicist scowled, a little hurt that Tony would use the information he'd just learned against Bruce like that but he should really have known better.

"I know that look Big Guy and stop that condescending shit right now. Don't take the shitty timing as a lack of actual want because I did want to, _fuck_ did I want to do that... I just, I well... I didn't think _you_ wanted to do that with y'know me, at least before tonight."

It took a moment for that information to filter down into Bruce's brain and even then it had a hard time processing it. This had to be a dream, he'd clearly been slipped something because there was no way Tony could possibly...

The billionaire flicked the side of Bruce's nose startling him from his thoughts, his shit eating grin still fixed firmly in place.

"Yeah and you can stop with the disbelieving bullshit too, this is real, I'm really here, you're really here, JARVIS is really here recording every moment for posterity."

Bruce spluttered, face glowing with embarrassment. "I... You... I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, I've wanted to sex up your brain since before I met you, not as gross as it sounds I assure you. Then I actually did meet you and it was like a fucking epiphany but I was with Pepper and trying to be a good boy so I let it lie but of course she's fucking omnipotent when it comes to people and saw it a mile away. Gave me permission as long as she was allowed her own beau from time to time and how could I not give her that. So long story short, got a total thing for you, everyone is okay with the thing and please, please can we do something about said thing?"

Bruce couldn't help himself, he laughed, laughed loud and clear and bitter because the world was never this good to him, he never got something he wanted _so_ _badly_ without a heavy cost.

"Bruce?"

"That's nice Tony but I can't."

Tony cocked a haughty eyebrow. "Don't give me that shit Bruce, I know you can you're just too scared to try."

The physicist's eyes flashed green. "Of course I'm scared! Every time I get close to something or someone they get hurt or torn apart no matter how hard I try to stop it. I just... I just can't take another blow like that."

This time when Tony leaned in the kiss was soft and gentle, almost tender; a far cry from their previous embrace and when he pulled away there was a gleam in his eye that made Bruce shiver.

"You can have this Bruce, you _can_ _have_ _this_. I'm not going to break or run away or change my mind, I want to give you this. _Please_."

At that single, pleaded utterance the physicist caved. He'd never heard Tony beg for something and certainly not with such sincerity he just couldn't say no and he was so very, _very_ tired of saying no. He didn't say anything but he dropped the bag he'd been clutching for dear life to the floor, before turning back into the apartment. He didn't turn to look back at the billionaire but he could feel his beaming smile on the back of his neck and it gave him the courage he needed.

The walk to the bedroom was slow and deliberate, every step heightening the tension ever so slightly sending a thrill of anticipation running through both men. When he reached the door Bruce turned to Tony a questioning look on his face.

Tony grinned in response "Hey now Big Guy, no backsies."

As if to emphasise his point he pushed his way into Bruce's personal space, carding his fingers through the mottled grey and brown hair. Taking the hint the physicist swiftly worked the door knob to allow them access, laughing softly as they both practically fell through the door.

Tony wasted no time, tugging on the loose curls and pulling the other man into a devouring open mouthed kiss while simultaneously leading them toward the bed. Bruce returned in kind, flicking his tongue in a way that made the billionaire outright groan in pleasure, greedy hands digging under the expensive silk shirt and tailored suit eager for some skin on skin contact. Tony wasn't objecting, his own free hand snaking between them heading south. At that first tentative touch the physicist broke the kiss and hissed, arching into Tony's hand.

"Jesus..."

"Tony actually but if you want to refer to me as a deity go ahead."

Bruce huffed a laugh but it quickly turned into a moan as clever fingers brushed themselves across his cloth covered member, making it twitch and harden painfully. It had been _too fucking long_. Tony seemed to sense that and backed off his face unusually serious and his voice was low and husky when he asked.

"What do you want?"

"I... I..."

His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and his lips just couldn't shape the words, he wanted to ask but he was still scared of being rejected by Tony. They were both proud and stubborn men and what Bruce wanted was a big ask of either of them no matter how willing the billionaire was, especially so early on in this 'thing'.

"I want to fuck you."

The words came out as a jumbled mess, a bright blush colouring Bruce's cheeks as a slow heady grin spread across Tony's face.

"Now _that_ we can do."

The billionaire wasted no time and within minutes both men were naked, skin goosing at the change of temperature. Hands, somewhat tentative at first reached out, brushed across hard muscle, soft downy hair and puckered scars, searching, exploring, _learning_. Then as if a switch had been flicked on it turned more aggressive and Bruce tumbled the both of them to the bed in a half embrace half tackle that left both of them breathless.

Tony chuckled soft and raspy. "Always knew you knew how to strut Big G... _Fucking_ _holy God_."

The other man had began laying biting kisses down over Tony's shoulders and chest, leaving the skin flushed and marking his path downwards. The billionaire groaned and bucked when Bruce lingered over the still tender scr tissue of where the Arc reactor had once resided, running his tongue along the prominent marks.

"You were saying." Bruce teased.

He was grinning a little ferally and Tony suddenly had a feeling he was seeing what Bruce would've been like if he hadn't had his accident, all smart snark and boundless arrogance and _fuck_ did he find it hotter than he probably should. He watched eyes wide and mouth gaping as the physicist moved further southwards trailing his tongue over the ridges of muscle, dipping into his navel; seductive, sweet and inquisitive and a complete, utter fucking _cocktease_.

For some reason Tony isn't surprised by that.

"Bruce..." Tony's voice came out more whiny than he intended and it caused Bruce to huff a laugh out over the head of the billionaire's hard cock.

"Patience is a virtue."

Tony pinned him with a glare "Not right now it isn't."

The physicist shrugged lightly and before Tony had an opportunity to retort once more he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, causing the other man to keen like an animal and attempt to thrust his hips up further into the warmth.

"_Fuck_..."

The billionaire murmured along with a few worshipful expletives, his toes curling as he tried to keep a lid on the orgasm that was rapidly approaching. He ran his hand through the thick hair just about suppressing the urge to push downwards just a little because _god_ _damn_ Bruce may not be the most experienced but _fuck_ was his mouth amazing. But before long he pulled back and Tony couldn't quite silence the whimper of disappointment that escaped his throat.

"You're a fucking tease you know that."

Again Bruce just shrugged his brow arching. "Nothing wrong with wanting to savour the moment."

The _'because this will probably never happen again'_ went unspoken, but the billionaire heard it clear as a bell. Seriously how could Bruce go from cocky seducer to insecure wallflower in the blink of an eye? He was seriously going to have to do something about the mans self-worth issues. All further thoughts were driven from his head and Tony let out a hiss of surprise as something cool and slick rubbed down the crack of his ass circling the puckered hole.

Bruce hesitated and looked up at Tony's hiss, eyes unsure and worried. If Tony hadn't been so concerned about the mans reaction he would have kicked him in annoyance at stopping so he instead whispered softly.

"Don't stop... Please..."

It seemed to do the trick because the next minute there was a slicked finger buried to the knuckle in his ass and ruthlessly teasing his prostate. He squirmed and gasped and fought hard not to come like a fucking teenager because that seemed to be _exactly_ what Bruce's intention was and the man was trying like a trooper. His mouth was back on Tony's dick coaxing the billionaire's orgasm closer as he added another finger stretching the muscle open, feeling the soft warmth against the tips of his calloused fingers. He'd never thought he'd be given such an opportunity and he wasn't going to spoil it by hurting Tony unintentionally.

"Enough... I'm ready, _fuck_ am I ready..." Tony's voice was raspy and impatient.

The physicist drew back, still leaving his fingers buried inside and looked solemnly at the man beneath him.

"Are you sure?"

Tony glared in frustration, squirming. "Yes, yes, fucking yes!"

Bruce nodded a small smile on his face and used his free hand to reach over and grab a small packet from the bedside cabinet, he was ashamed to admit that when he'd been giving a real opportunity to explore just how the radiation had affected him he had jumped at it, testing _everything_. Tony cocked an eyebrow in amusement, seemingly following his train of thought.

"Nice to know you've been using the lab facilities for purely scientific research."

Bruce blushed slightly and twisted his fingers viciously, pulling a cry of mingled pleasure and pain from the billionaire. Quickly he tore open the packet of the condom with his teeth and rolled the thick latex down over himself, applying a generous helping of lube.

"Finally..." Tony gasped, shifting his hips.

The next few moments seemed to last forever for the physicist as he slowly pushed inside, the warmth enveloping him. It was better than he could have ever imagined and if Tony's moans were any indication then it felt pretty good for him too. Finally he was fully seated inside and Bruce stilled giving the billionaire a chance to adjust and savouring the sensations running through his body.

Tony moaned and bucked, hands clawing and twisting in the expensive sheets as raw sensation overwhelmed him. It had been a long time since he had done this and it made every movement from Bruce all the more pronounced but he wouldn't fucking have it any other way.

"Move, fucking move Bruce."

Bruce complied; drawing back and slamming back in with a guttural noise that sounded more like his alter-ego than the reserved physicist. The rhythm at first was stuttering but it soon evened out into smooth, fast strokes, drawing moans of pleasure from both men. Bruce leaned down and forcefully pressed his mouth against Tony's, devouring it in a brutal kiss as he snaked a hand down between them and grasped the other mans cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Tony writhed under his touch, garbling unintelligibly against his lips and moving his hands to grip Bruce's ass tightly pulling him deeper inside.

They kept the fast, brutal pace going and soon both men could feel their climaxes approaching, their bodies sweaty and muscles straining under the pressure and activity. The billionaire let out a throaty groan as Bruce repeatedly nailed his prostate, causing white stars to flash before his eyes and then suddenly he was falling over the edge his psyche shattering under the force of his orgasm. Above him Bruce's hips stuttered once, twice and then there was a moment of complete stillness before he let out a shout of pleasure his eyes flaring green before he collapsed on top of Tony panting and shaking.

The billionaire wrapped an arm around the physicist, stroking a gentle hand up and down his back.

"Well that was amazing."

Bruce laughed softly and let out a yawn. "Yeah."

Tony couldn't suppress the smile even if he'd wanted to.

"Go to sleep Big Guy. We can talk later."

The physicist didn't even argue, he was just so drained after all that had happened through the day that his eyes automatically slipped shut at Tony's gentle command and he burrowed closer to the warmth the man seemed to radiate. Tony was right, they could talk when his brain didn't feel like mush.

They had all the time in the world.

~The End~

A/N: Well that was... terrible. Thanks for reading regardless. ^_^


End file.
